The invention relates to an electronic device comprising a rechargeable power source, a recharging connector arrangement arranged at least partly on an outer surface of the device and configured to connect the power source to a charging apparatus thereof.
The invention further relates to a recharging connector arrangement for connecting a power source of an electronic device to a charging apparatus thereof.
Electronic devices—which hereinbelow in the present application are referred to as devices—comprise a rechargeable battery that can be charged without detaching the battery from the device. Typical examples of such devices include mobile devices, such as mobile telephones, laptops, communicators, portable computers or other such devices or devices alleviating or enhancing the use thereof, such as headsets, microphones, voice or image recorders, etc. Furthermore, electronic devices may be domestic appliances, shavers, etc.
Advances in electronics and other technology enable the size and weight of devices of the above-discussed type to be decreased continuously, irrespective of the fact that the operating characteristics of the devices have become more and more versatile.
A problem with the aforementioned devices is how to arrange buttons that are necessary for enabling the devices to be used so as to make the usability of the devices reliable, easy and simple. For example, the buttons should be large to enable good usability, but often the surface of a device does not provide enough room for a necessary number of buttons that are large enough. A further problem is that the structure of button solutions used as a user interface is complex, which may cause a considerable amount of configuration costs while manufacturing such devices.